Industrial operations in urban or environmentally sensitive regions pose an increasing challenge. Noise, dust, odor, light, or other byproducts may adversely impact nearby residences, businesses, wildlife, or other pre-existing elements. As industrial operations become interspersed with existing communities, industrial operators may have a need to mitigate some of the potential impacts related to normal or predicted industrial operations.
Perimeter barriers may be constructed at a worksite to mitigate such impacts. Many traditional barriers are large, one-piece panels that are connected or “flown-in” (by crane) to supports or anchors on the worksite. In many cases, traditional barriers may be challenging to assemble, especially in windy or non-ideal conditions. Additionally, some traditional barriers may be difficult to ship or store due to their bulky size or form factor. The embodiments described herein may be used to implement an industrial noise mitigation solution without some of the drawbacks associated with some traditional techniques.